happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wrath of Con
"Wrath of Con" es el sexagésimo primer episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el septimo de la tercera temporada. Este es el primer episodio en usar las secuencias de apertura y cierre actuales. También es el primer episodio en ser producido en alta definición y pantalla ancha. Trama del Episodio Usando una máscara roja y llevando una mochila, Sniffles sale de un autobús y se queda mirando asombrado a un gran centro de convenciones donde se celebra la última convención de cómics. Cuddles y Toothy entran delante de él, mostrando su pase de convención a The Mole, que es el guardia de seguridad. Sin embargo, Sniffles no puede encontrar su pase, por lo que The Mole no lo deja entrar. Esta resulta ser una bendición disfrazada, ya que una masacre está a punto de desarrollarse en el centro de convenciones. Dentro del edificio, Splendid se encuentra en un puesto firmando autógrafos. Mientras firma un cómic para Mime, la punta de su pluma se rompe. Splendid la empuja con el dedo, perforando la cabeza de Mime, Disco Bear y Russell simultaneamente. Cuando Splendid completa su tarea mira hacia arriba para encontrar que no había nadie en frente de él. Se encoge de hombros y mira su reloj. Al darse cuenta de que llega tarde a su discurso, se apresura para llegar al auditorio. Splendid pasa cerca de Giggles (que está vestida como la Princesa Leia) y Petunia (que está vestida como un Ewok) que juegan con un sable de luz de juguete y una lanza, en su camino hacia el auditorio. La luz del sable de luz de Giggles se apaga, entristeciendo a las chicas. Splendid piensa por un segundo y usa su láser de ojos para recargar el sable de luz. Aunque feliz al principio, Giggles termina cortando a Petunia por la mitad con el arma cargada. Por si fuera poco, el plástico caliente de su sable se funde y cae sobre su cabeza, incendiandola. Desesperada, Giggles empieza a correr. En el auditorio, Splendid da pequeños golpes al micrófono, sólo para lograr que se rompa. Luego trata de hablar en voz alta, pero las ondas de sonido de su súper voz rompen los vidrios y perforan los tímpanos de los demás personajes. Giggles, aún en llamas y ahora sin la parte superior de su cabeza, entra en el auditorio y cae muerta. Ella termina incendiando a Shifty, que a su vez incendia a todos los demás todos los demás (excepto a Splendid). Splendid aspira el aire de la habitación para sofocar el fuego. Por desgracia, esto causa que el centro de convenciones se contraiga y deja a todos dentro sin aire. Al darse cuenta de esto, Splendid exhala el aire de vuelta a la sala, por lo cual el centro de convenciones se expande. Los cuerpos de los demás son lanzados a las ventanas por el aliento de Splendid, aplastando sus cuerpos en el proceso. La magnitud de la respiración de Splendid finalmente hace que el centro de convenciones explote, matando a todos (excepto a Splendid). Sniffles, después de haber encontrado finalmente su pase, camina hasta Splendid, que actualmente está levantando una parte del edificio y le pide un autógrafo. Splendid acepta firmarlo, pero termina soltando la parte del edificio encima de Sniffles. Al darse cuenta de la muerte y la destrucción que ha causado, Splendid sale rápidamente de la escena. Moraleja "No good deed goes unpunished." (Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo). Muertes #Las cabezas de Mime, Russell y Disco Bear son destrozadas por la punta de la pluma de Splendid. #Petunia es cortada a la mitad por el sable de luz sobrecargado de Giggles y su cabeza es empalada con su lanza. #La cabeza de Giggles es quemada y derretida por el plástico derretido de su sable de luz. #Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Cub y Lumpy son aplastados cuando Splendid usa su súper aliento. #Pop, Flaky, The Mole y (debatible) Cro-Marmot mueren cuando el edificio explota. #Sniffles es aplastado cuando Splendid deja caer parte del edificio sobre él. Heridas #Los tímpanos de todos explotan por la super voz de Splendid. A la vez, todos son incendiados, y más tarde, empiezan a sofocarse en la habitación cuando Splendid aspira todo el aire de ésta. Errores #Flaky, Pop y un Generic Tree Friend aparecen en la multitud cuando se muestra desde atrás, pero desaparecen cuando se ve desde el frente. Del mismo modo, Nutty no apareció entre la multitud hasta que se mostró desde el frente. #Las orejas de Toothy explotan debido a la súper voz de Splendid, pero vuelven a aparecer cuando se está quemando. #Lifty y Shifty no tienen las orejas dañadas por la voz de Splendid (posiblemente debido a que están lo suficientemente lejos para evitar el mayor daño). #Lifty y Shifty invierten sus posiciones desde que la multitud es mostrada desde atrás hasta que es vista de frente. #La tarjeta de identificación de Splendid desaparece cuando empuja la punta de su pluma. #Lumpy aparece cuando los cuerpos de todos son aplastados contra el vidrio, pero no es visto en ningun otro momento en la habitación. #Sniffles es colocado como protagonista, a pesar de que aparece solo al principio y al final del episodio. #Russell no debió morir, por que la punta del plumón pasa por su parche (no tiene ojo). Curiosidades *Este episodio marca un récord de muertes provocadas por Splendid. *Éste es el primer episodio de Happy Tree Friends en ser producido en 16:9 para tener alta definición. *Éste es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada donde aparecen Disco Bear, Splendid, Lifty y Shifty. *De este episodio en adelante, la serie cuenta con una nueva introducción, con diferentes introducciones de personajes y una nueva secuencia de créditos. *La máscara de Cub está basada en el antiguo aspecto de Lumpy, el cual apareció en Banjo Frenzy. *Cro-Marmot vende unas estatuas similares al Ídolo Maldito. *Flippy es el único personaje que no aparece en el episodio, aunque mucha gente lo confunde con el Generic Tree Friend enmascarado que aparece durante la convención. *Ésta es la primera vez que Splendid mata a Mime, Disco Bear y Pop. *Nutty está disfrazado de Batman. *Éste es el único episodio hasta ahora donde Splendid habla claramente. *Originalmente Petunia tendría el rol de Giggles y Giggles el de Petunia. Esto se cambió por razones desconocidas. *Éste es el primer episodio que protagoniza Splendid desde Better Off Bread. *Éste es el primer episodio que protagoniza Sniffles desde Suck it Up. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de posiciones (Debido a que sólo apareció en una escena). *La muerte de Sniffles, es similar a la muerte de Giggles en Idol Curiosity y a la de Nutty en Chew Said a Mouthful, con la diferencia de que Giggles es aplastada de lado (las escaleras se abrieron horizontalmente y se cerraron del mismo modo cuando aplastaron a Giggles), mientras que Sniffles y Nutty fueron aplastados desde arriba (a Sniffles le cayo el trozo de suelo encima, y Nutty fue aplastado desde abajo por un auto). *Las heridas de los oídos de todos son similares a las heridas de Pop y Cub en Mime to Five. *Ésta es la segunda vez que alguien se disfraza de Splendid. La primera fue Toothy en Remains to be Seen. *Es ironico que Lifty Y Shifty hayan ido al discurso de Splendid tomando en cuenta que son sus enemigos. *Éste es el único episodio donde dibujan músculos a un personaje. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb We recommend public transportation to help the environment. Les recomendamos el transporte público para ayudar al medio ambiente. Or if you failed your driver's test. O si reprobaste tu examen de conducir. The San Diego convention center covers over 600.000 sq ft. El centro de convenciones de San Diego cubre más de 600.000 metros cuadrados. The Las Vegas convention center covers over 3 million sq ft. El centro de convenciones de Las Vegas cubre más de 3 millones metros cuadrados. Sniffles as a Splendid fan? ¿Sniffles es un fan de Splendid? Or Splendid as a Sniffles fan? ¿O Splendid es un fan de Sniffles? Window clearing is considered the most dangerous job in the UK. Limpiar las ventanas es considerado el trabajo más peligroso en el Reino Unido. No wonder the police don't carry guns. No es de extrañar que la policía no tenga armas. Platinum blood donor cards. Tarjetas de donante de sangre de platino. Hey, aren't you missing something? Oye, ¿no estás olvidando algo? Read this: No pants, no service. Lea esto: Sin pantalones no hay servicio. Arm was lenghtened to fit HD width. El brazo fue alargado para encajar en el ancho del HD. Rare "Banjo Frenzy" reference sure to increase value of episode. La rara referencia a "Banjo Frenzy" seguro incrementará el valor del episodio. HTF Glow in the dark bobble heads first appeared at Comic-Con 2007. Los muñecos de HTF que brillan en la oscuridad aparecieron por primera vez en la Comic-Con 2007. "S" logo is from Splendid's Ka-Pow! Spin-Off show. El logo de la "S" es del Spin-Off "Ka-Pow!" de Splendid. The first comic book was made in 1842. El primer cómic fue hecho en 1842. The first Sharpie autograph on a comic book was made in 1964. El primer autógrafo Sharpie en un cómic fue hecho en 1964. The hobby of collecting autographs is known as phillography. El hobby de coleccionar autógrafos es conocido como phillografía. The hobby of dying for them is known as stupidology. El hobby de morir para ellos es conocido como estupidología. That doesn't looks like Splendid's signature. Esto no se parece a la firma de Splendid. Not sure what that says. No estoy seguro de qué dice. That's not even an "S" Eso ni siquiera es una "S". Leki? Is that what says? ¿Leki? ¿Es eso lo que dice? I wouldn't buy it. Probably a fake. No lo compraré. Probablemente es falso. Hope they had their tetanus shots. Espero que tuvieran sus vacunas contra el tétanos. Footage from the lost HTF Star Wars episode. Imágenes del episodio perdido de HTF de La Guerra de las Galaxias. May the 4th is Star Wars day! ¡El 4 de mayo es el día de Star Wars! Hey, that doesn't seem fair. Oye, eso no parece justo. ''En construcción, por favor no editar" Galería en:Wrath of Con Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios 2009 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Splendid Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles